


Make Friends With the Angel That Blessed You

by nctinee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just wanted to write fluffy nomin...and fluffy nomin you shall get, Jeno: I luv fwog :], Know this: I Love Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Luwoo and Chensung could be platonic or romantic, M/M, Me: Jeno god DAMN it why are you so cute, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, No Plot/Plotless, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, Some 97 liners mentioned lol, Stargazing, This is just me calling Jeno pretty thru Jaemin, You decide!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctinee/pseuds/nctinee
Summary: Jeno is blue. He is the moon, waxing and waning on a warm summer night. He smiles with sparkles in his eyes and touches like the world will disappear under his fingertips, delicate and soft and oh so pretty.Jaemin is red. He is the sun, bright and constant against a cloudless sky. He laughs loud, unburdened, gleeful, and lets the love he has for the world roll off of him in waves, covering everything around him in glittering pinks and purples.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Make Friends With the Angel That Blessed You

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Blue Sea, Red Sea by Billie Marten

They live out in the middle of nowhere. It’s a quaint little farm town with fields and rolling hills surrounding them, no buildings as tall as the sky to look out at in the distance. You can see the stars here, and if you believe hard enough, you can almost pluck them from the sky. 

He lives in a two-story farmhouse with his parents and his brothers, blue siding and white shudders surrounded by black-eyed susans and stella de oro daylilies. There are two barns, one bigger for storage, fodder, grain, Jaehyun’s pickup, and all of their bikes, and the smaller for the donkeys and sheep to take shelter in. Down a little farther near the edge of their property there’s a small gathering of trees, a treehouse far too small for the four brothers to play in now up in the sturdiest tree, and a tire swing hanging off of another which grows over a small lake that is shared between two other families.

He works most of the year ‘round caring for the animals with Jisung since they’re younger while Jaehyun and Jungwoo work in the fields and with the equipment. He goes to the local K-12 school half an hour away along with all the other farm families in the area, and spends his summers and winters hanging out with his friends at the lake or driving to the downtown area to shop in stores they’ve been in hundreds of times. 

He loves his life. He loves his friends and family, and loves the type of work he does on the farm. It couldn’t be any more perfect.

Except it is, because right now he’s digging through his closet to find Jeno’s hoodie that he borrowed (“You stole it,” Jeno would say, but he doesn’t try getting it back,) to put on so he’ll stay warm in the night. It’s ten o’clock now, so that gives him a half an hour to meet his boyfriend at their spot by the lake so they can walk to the barn that sits in the middle of an abandoned field to watch the stars.

Now that it’s summer, they’ve had more time to hang out without chores stopping them from seeing each other. They don’t have to sneak out on cold nights anymore, but Jeno has always loved the night, so they still take weekly adventures to the barn or go for long walks past the fields. He loves any time he gets to spend with Jeno, whether that be laughing with their friends at lunch or laying together on the bank of the lake with the sun beating down on them. Every time is special, and he holds each moment close to his heart so he can remember it forever.

He finds the hoodie under another garment that he borrowed (“I’m never getting that back am I?” Jaehyun yells at him as he runs out of his brother’s room with the hoodie,) from Jaehyun and pulls it over his head, ruffling his sandy brown hair. He grabs his phone and checks the time again, then turns off the light in his room and shuts his door, making his way down the hallway to the stairs. 

Jungwoo’s room is dark when he passes it since he’s off with Yukhei to a convention, and he peeks his head in the crack of Jisung’s door to find the younger facetiming Chenle while they talk about a new game coming out. Jaehyun’s room is also dark, though he’s probably somewhere downstairs with their parents. 

He makes his way down the stairs and moves past the couch where his parents are watching an episode of a drama. His mother throws him a smile when she hears him walk past, and he returns the gesture before walking into the kitchen and then out the back door to the porch. 

On the porch, he finds Jaehyun, Mingyu, Jungkook, and Eunwoo playing cards and shouting at each other, and smiles at them when his brother’s friends shout, “Jaemin-ah!” in unison when he walks past. Jaehyun says, “Say hi to Jeno for me,” in a playful tone, and he rolls his eyes in response and keeps walking, ignoring the hoots of laughter from the three friends.

The walk to the lake is silent, and he entertains himself by trying to catch lightning bugs that cross his path. His phone buzzes a few times on the way with a text from Jaehyun (he sends a winky emoji, the ass) and another from Jeno which says that he’s waiting for him at their spot.

That spurs him on to walk a little faster, and soon enough he’s hopping the fence that surrounds their farm and into the little wooded area where the lake is.

It isn’t much bigger than a pond, but a lot of the kids that live in the area come here to hang out and swim during the hotter days. He knows that the popular spot is the tire swing area because there’s flat ground to play games and cook food on, but he and Jeno had found sandy area on the abandoned farmland to laze in the sun in that they deemed “their spot”, and that’s where he finds his boyfriend, round glasses high on his nose and black hair hanging in his eyes.

Even though they’ve been dating for over a year, he still gets butterflies every time he sees the other. It wasn’t as bad when they had first started dating (Jisung swears he had a permanent blush on his face during the “honeymoon phase”) but occasionally something Jeno did would make his heart beat faster and turn his cheeks a shade darker. He just can’t believe he got so lucky; finding someone he loves and cherishes to the bottom of his heart in this small town seemed impossible, but here Lee Jeno is, sitting all pretty and perfect under the starry sky.

A perfect example of this is: when he makes his presence known to the other, Jeno looks up at him with a smile that could rival the stars and says, “Jaem c’mere c’mere c’mere! I caught a frog!” and his heart promptly _melts._

“How the hell’d you catch that?” he asks, crouching down on the balls of his feet to get a closer look.

Jeno opens his hands a little, letting a tiny sliver of the frog’s face peer through the opening. “I dunno, it just hopped onto my leg and then into my hands when I put them around it.” He moves his face closer to the opening, making a squinty expression at it. “You wanna know what I named him?”

 _Of course he named it_ , is all he can think, and then nods when Jeno raises his brows at him.

 _“Hodu,”_ is what Jeno replies, small smile turning cheeky as Jaemin groans at the name.

“Of course you named it Walnut. What else would you name it?”

“Hey! _Hodu_ can hear you, y’know? He has feelings too,” and he glares at Jaemin like he’s insulted his family, and all Jaemin can think of is how cute he looks.

Jeno whispers a goodbye to the frog, and then gently sets it down on the ground before standing up, offering his hand to Jaemin.

He lets himself be pulled up, and then they both watch it hop away in the dark light. Jeno tugs on his hand, and they both start to make their way to the barn. 

They have to walk through knee-high grass to get to the abandoned building since no one lives in the property to plant crops or cut the grass. This particular plot of land hasn’t been owned by people in a long time, his father told him, and like the lake, he and his friends use this area to play soccer and football and any other game they can think of.

They talk about the work they have to do on their farms, and then about new movies coming out or a new season of a show they’re watching together coming out within the week. Jeno taps out a rhythm on the back of his palm as he swings their hands together while crickets chirp in the grass around them.

Everything about tonight is perfect, and he never wants it to end.

When they get to the giant structure, Jeno takes the lead (he always does) in going through the archway and up the rickety ladder to the loft area while he waits at the bottom for Jeno’s confirmation that it’s safe for the both of them.

Since the barn is so old and part of the roof has collapsed into the loft area, they have to test it every time to make sure it’s safe for them to be up there. He doesn’t think that it’s really necessary most of the time, and that Jeno’s stomping on the loft floor is a little dramatic, but he knows his boyfriend will keep doing it no matter what he says, so he lets him be.

After a few minutes, Jeno’s head appears over the loft banister and he says, “You can come up Nana,”

Climbing up the ladder, he takes in the still cluttered loft, broken boards that used to belong to the roof in a pile in the corner, and all the rusty equipment on dusty shelves. The hole in the ceiling doesn’t look much bigger than it was the last time he was here, and the stars look a little closer from where he goes to stand under the opening.

Jeno is smoothing out the moth-eaten blanket to his left, beating it with his fists so dust clouds erupt in the air. The blanket is a little worse for wear, but somehow after finding it abandoned after so many years, it’s checkered cotton pattern is comforting and holds so many memories of the two coming up here day after night to watch the clouds roll by or gaze at the stars.

Jeno lays down first once he’s done with the blanket, and pats the spot next to him when he’s situated, one arm under his head and the other extended in invitation to cuddle.

It’s not like they don’t every time they come up here. It’s routine that Jeno gets the blanket and lays down first, then invites him to lay down with him just in case Jaemin doesn’t want to. That’s how it is with him, always so polite and accepting just in case he declines. There’s no need for it because he could never resist a chance to cuddle with Jeno, but the gesture is sweet nonetheless.

He shakes his head and smiles, but still lays down with his head on Jeno’s chest, the other’s arm around his neck like a makeshift pillow. He moves his right arm to curl around Jeno’s waist, and ends up tucking himself into Jeno’s side like a koala. He knows the other doesn’t mind, so he nuzzles his face into Jeno’s shoulder and turns his head so he can press a kiss to the side of Jeno’s jaw.

In return, Jeno kisses his temple and lingers, letting his eyes fall shut and his breathing slow so he can bask in the feeling of Jaemin in his arms. He is by no means clingy, but he hasn’t seen Jaemin in a few days due to all the work they have to do, so he wants to enjoy this as much as possible.

They stay quiet as the time passes, letting the sounds of rustling grass and the creaking of the wood in the wind fill their night with sounds. He can see a bit of the Little Dipper through the hole in the ceiling, and the red and green lights of a plane make its way across the opening. The night is calm, as it always is, and he breathes in the faint smell of the crops miles away at his home.

Jeno taps his arm three times, and he unconsciously smiles at the touch, warm pricks of nerves travelling along his body at the feeling.

“I love you,” is what it means, and here, here Jaemin feels most at home.

He taps back: one, two, three, four, and the stars seem to wink at him in time, glowing a little brighter.

“I love you too,” 

And he’s never meant it more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I like.. change tone halfway through and it gets bad in the middle but it's whatever. I wanted nomin yesterday, so I decided to write some. Maybe I'll write a whole series of nomin or other ships based off of Billie Marten songs. Who knows, because I don't!!
> 
> (Could you tell that I love Lee Jeno? Because I love Lee Jeno)


End file.
